


Not Your Lois Lane

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Married Couple, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure he's gonna show?" one of the guys standing watch asks. Dean doesn't know his name, nor so with any of the other goons here, but he's thinking it might be Larry. Dude kind of looks like a Larry.</p><p>"'Course he's gonna show," the guy currently holding the gun against Dean's back says - he's a Doug, Dean decides. "When Dean Winchester gets in trouble, the Dark Angel is always there to get him out."</p><p>Dean grimaces. He really hates that this is his legacy - the Dark Angel's rescue project. The Lois Lane to his Superman. The Mary Jane to his Peter Parker. The Robin to his Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Lois Lane

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #21 - Superhero AU
> 
>  
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
>  
> 
> For the record, I think Lois Lane is awesome.

At this point, having a gun pointed at him has stopped feeling like a threat. Once upon a time, Dean may have been apprehensive about the gun barrel digging into the small of his back, but now he's mostly irritated. Honestly, there's only so many times you can have your life threatened before it stops making an impact.

And yeah, he knows he's only a mortal man and that one bullet could end it all and blah, blah, blah, but it's not like this punk is going to pull the trigger anyway. He's not scared enough, and he sure as shit ain't ruthless enough.

Dean glances at his watch.

"You sure he's gonna show?" one of the guys standing watch asks. Dean doesn't know his name, nor so with any of the other goons here, but he's thinking it might be Larry. Dude kind of looks like a Larry.

"'Course he's gonna show," the guy currently holding the gun against Dean's back says - he's a Doug, Dean decides. "When Dean Winchester gets in trouble, the Dark Angel is always there to get him out."

Dean grimaces. He really hates that this is his legacy - the Dark Angel's rescue project. The Lois Lane to his Superman. The Mary Jane to his Peter Parker. The Robin to his Batman.

It's not like he's useless, you know? He's an officer of the law. He's the one who put freaking Azazel behind bars. Not to mention half of Lucifer's cronies. He deserves a little credit, but he's not the one with the superpowers, now is he?

Okay, so, maybe he's a little bit bitter. He's allowed. This has been a very trying night, letting some third rate criminals get the jump on him like this. Which never would have happened if Cas hadn't been sending him inappropriate texts all day, distracting him. He's still kind of holding out hope that Cas might fulfill all those dirty promises tonight, provided that he shows on time for once.

And speak of the devil, something's going on outside the warehouse (and seriously, a warehouse? these idiots couldn't have picked some place a little more original for their ambush?). There's an audible scuffle, someone shout and then... silence.

"He's here," Larry whispers.

No shit, Sherlock.

"Keep calm," Doug says, jabbing at Dean with his gun. "Don't panic. We panic, he's won."

That's when the lights go out. Dean takes the opportunity to spin around, grab Doug's gun, and knock him out. Someone lets out a blood-curling shriek. Several shots go off, and Dean feels one fly past his shoulder just a tad too close for comfort.

Then someone grabs him, hauls him into a bridal carry and heads towards the exit at an inhuman speed.

Dean leans forward, whispers into his rescuer's ear, "You're late."

"I was not aware we were keeping time," Cas replies.

Though he's not really Cas with the mask on, but Dark Angel sounds fucking dorky. No way Dean's referring to his husband by any name that could belong to a Rob Liefeld creation.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut just as they exit the warehouse and leave the ground. Having guns pointed at him is one thing, but he will never get used to being flown around Detroit, soaring above even the highest skyscraper. As far as he's concerned, man was not meant to fly. Even if man happened to sprout a pair of wings, as is the case with Cas.

He doesn't open his eyes again until he feels Cas land. Then he squirms, until Cas sighs and lets him down.

"Are you hurt?" Cas asks.

"My ego may be slightly bruised," Dean says. "But I'm fine, really."

Cas frowns. "I don't understand why you object to me rescuing you. There is no shame in it. I have powers far beyond that of a mortal man."

It's an old argument between them. Try as he might, Dean can never be okay with Cas always swooping in and rescuing him. He isn't used to it. Before he met Cas, he took care of his problems on his own. Maybe he walked away from some cases with a scar or two, but that was the point. He always walked away, alive to fight another day. He was a soldier, not a damsel in distress.

Not a bargaining chip.

He means to tell Cas this. What he says instead is:

"I'm not Lois Lane, you know."

"You're not- what?"

"Lois Lane," Dean repeats, annoyed. "And you're not Superman, for the record."

"I never said I was," Cas says, looking confused. "Dean, I don't understand-"

Dean scoffs. "Don't give me that bullshit cutesy I-don't-understand-your-pop-culture-references' shtick. I know you know Superman, okay? We watched Lois and Clark together, dude. I know you get it."

"I do," Cas says. "What I don't 'get'," and Christ, he actually does the finger quotes. Why does Dean love this dork again? "is why you are so angry with me for saving your life.”

“Because you always do!” Why is this so hard for Cas to grasp? They haven’t been married for long, sure, but Dean at least gets that marriage is supposed to be between equals. One individual shouldn’t hold all the power. That isn’t healthy and believe you, Dean knows unhealthy relationships. “It’s always you swooping in and beating the bad guys to pulp.”

Cas’ brow furrows and dammit, Dean refuses to be distracted by his husband making a cute face. He’s beyond that, really. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand why I feel like a loser when you’re always the one doing the saving?”

“I don’t understand why you think it’s only me saving you,” Cas says. “I may ‘swoop in’, so to speak, more often, but you save my life every night.” Cas’ expression softens, and he continues, “You gave me a home when I had never known one. You love me, even though I was born different.” His wings shift, as if in demonstration. “And you do your share of ‘swooping in’, Dean. You just don’t pay any notice to it, because to you it isn’t heroics. You’re just doing your job.”

Either it’s getting really warm on this windy rooftop, or Dean is blushing. He opens his mouth, to argue some more, to protest Cas’ assessment, but he can’t get out one word. Cas smiles at him, like he knows exactly what he’s thinking, and kisses him.

“It’s getting late,” he mutters as he pulls back, but not far enough so that Dean can’t feel the breath hit his lips as he speak. “We should go home.”

And hell, Dean can’t really argue with that. Instead, he pulls Cas in for another kiss.


End file.
